1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel fuel composition containing the alcohol-soluble portion of the product obtained as a result of the mild reaction of a lignin-containing material with nitric acid and a component selected from the group consisting of water, methanol, ethanol, mixtures thereof, mixtures of lower alcohols and a hydrocarbon fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lignin-containing materials, such as peat and wood, are available in large amounts and are known to have fuel value since they are susceptible to combustion. However, since their fuel value is comparatively low, their use is generally limited to heating applications and steam generation. It would be highly desirable, therefore, to render such lignin-containing materials more attractive as fuels, or as components of fuels, and to enlarge on their considerable potential as an energy source.